The Life We Try To Reach
by Simply Not
Summary: All everyone wanted was to create their life, their way. No matter what they would make what they want come to be. Even if it meant killing themselves in the end. Hints of NaruHina, SasuSaku, InoSai, ect. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: All everyone wanted was to create their life, their way. No matter what, they would make what they want come to be. Even if it meant killing themselves in the end. Hints of NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno, ect._

_Contents: Friendship, Action (not well written, but none-the-less…), Romance (hints), and OOCness._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

**

* * *

**

**The Life We Try To Reach**

**Chapter 1**

"_It was never and will never be enough for you, will it?"_

– _Sakura_

* * *

Pieces of bark flew across the training field in a hopeless desperation for freedom from this torture. The tree could feel itself cracking and knew it could only take a few more hits till it would fall. And right on cue, Naurto's wrist was caught two inches before his fist could make contact with the groaning tree. He tried to pull on his arm, see if he could move any closer. On just his free will alone, he felt it move a centimeter.

Then he added some chakra, felt it flow and twist in his arm while his muscles expanded. Now Naruto was only an inch away from his target. But he kept the thought close in his mind that he was only doing this to push Sakura and gloat a little if she was slipping. They stood there, both pushing against the extra force that was being added on by both sides. Naruto, already annoyed at being interrupted, grunted in frustration feeling his mind start to slip.

And slip… slipping…

The red chakra scratched at the corners of his thoughts. He blinked feeling his eyes start to enhance and burn and stretch into slits. Blistered lips twitched and then turned over into a growl and split open with blood pouring through as whisker marks became bolder and fiercer. The nails on Naruto's hands became longer, coming out of his fingers while his back started to curve as he went into a crouch. He could almost see the red aura cover his arm.

"Naruto!"

Then, with a few blinks of the eyes, everything was gone; back to normal. His back straightened out and his hand lost all his previous strength. "Sorry," Naruto mumbled as Sakura let go and flexed her hand. It hurt when she moved it, like all her joints were to stiff. He had gone too hard. On everything and everyone.

"You're out here unusually early. Perhaps you're meeting someone," Sakura said, nudging his still form. Naruto let a false chuckle roll over his bloodied lips. It didn't work. Sakura pushed her hair out of the way, opted to put it into a ponytail then sighed as she sat onto the ground in a slow manner. "You've been out here too long. You should get some rest. We have a mission in two days." She took note to his chapped lips. "And you should drink something." Naruto only grunted and started to gather some miscellaneous things he had brought.

A water bottle which had ran out of water some time ago. Enough to make him see dark circles in his eyes and take a second to steady himself. An over-used sweatshirt of his; it was gray and had a stain on it…somewhere. Shoes, that had somehow come off while he had ran, lay close to a beating post. His headband that had been neatly set onto a tree stump and _his_ right next to it. Sakura sighed as she watched him put it into his back pocket. She got up and walked over moving him to face her.

"You can't let something go when it needs so badly to be let go, Naruto." She fixed his sweatshirt as he pulled it over his head in an attempt to hurry and gather his things. He breathed out through his nose as he tied his headband, feeling it pull across his forehead tightly. "I'm sure Hinata-chan would like it much better if your head protector wasn't blocking your hair every time she saw you." The confusion in Naruto's eyes was expected. But it cleared too quickly for Sakura's liking.

"I made a promise Sakura-chan. And that's all that matters to me."

"It's been years," pain flashed in Naruto's eyes and Sakura wished she had phrased that better. She continued still though. "You know I don't care anymore." Naruto's mouth opened. "Yes, I wish everyday that he would walk through those gates as he does in my dreams. I wish he had never left in the first place. I wish I didn't go through this pain and see you constantly put yourself down since that last time.

"But I think it's time we…let go. Kakashi has long since mentioned any new sightings of him and we have no idea if he's even…you know. And I'm not going through a wild goose chase to watch you demolish a building every time it's just an accident. We're going to let this go. We have to let this go. I'm going to let this go. No matter how much we miss," Sakura couldn't continue and choked on her own words as she tried to convince him that he was long gone. He didn't want to come and he wouldn't. But she so wished he would! So, so badly.

Naruto glanced down at her, for he had gotten much taller. Towering over even Kakashi and close to the same height as Shino, the tallest of the rookie nine. That nickname had stuck, but felt so out there now. But it was still used whenever they had gotten together, which had been less and less over the years.

Naruto's hair has become shaggier, his tan tanner and his eyes older and wiser. Only with his friends and truly happy, not thinking about him could you see that shine that many had come to long for. His need for the color orange seemed to dissipate only carrying those orange gloves and the undershirt that was underneath his sweater at the moment. The rest had molded into natural colors of brown, black and gray. How the town, even if unconsciously, missed the brightness. Or, for those little few, they loved this drearier Naruto.

"I promised you. And I haven't broken any other promise yet."

"It was never and will never be enough for you, will it?" Naruto looked down at the pink-haired girl who once had so much power to make him do anything but couldn't even read what his eyes said anymore. She was starting to think she never could. But Naruto just shook his head.

"Not till I've dragged his ass back here and made him eat dirt in front of you and hear his apology with my own ears. Not till I see that smile on your face again." He had become obsessed. That's what Tsunade-sama had said anyway in her drunken, yet surprisingly smart, state. And Sakura was starting to believe it.

But day by day, his hope was becoming extinguished, and she could see his will becoming less strong. His punches were just punches and kicks just kicks. He was starting to forget what he had fought for. What stopped Gaara. He was starting to fight for nothing and no one. When he couldn't kill that one opponent and Nagato had crawled away in defeat, using the last of Konan's strength which she had stupidly given him. His body never found and Naruto never forgave himself.

But Pein had no more forces. Nothing threatened Konoha and the Great Nations had gone back to just that. Being great.

"I don't want him back." Sakura bit her tongue.

Naruto scoffed. "I don't believe you. You said it yourself. And in a very confusing manner."

"I was lying."

"No you weren't."

"I'm telling the truth now."

"You're being deceitful."

They were both silent. "I heard you on our last mission. You talk in your sleep sometimes, you know."

"I didn't know that 'deceitful' was in your vocabulary." Sakura smiled as she saw the corners of his mouth twist up and an annoyed look come to his face.

"Shut up." He whined as he turned and put on his other sandal.

"Let's go get something to eat. Maybe some ramen." Naruto nodded.

"Oh, but let me go home first. I'll meet you there in a little bit. Won't take long."

Sakura smiled and 'mm-hmm'ed. As soon as she had left though in a puff of smoke, Naruto cursed under his breath and thought of Sasuke again. He didn't even bother to look at the large tree as he gave it one final kick and heard the moaning of the being as it fell over with a large cracking sound as its roots gave way. _He _will_ be brought back. And I will thoroughly beat that smart guy's ass._

The final bang of the tree could be heard everywhere. It even traveled all the way across town and was picked up by a certain pink haired girl's ears whose frown matched the young blond male as he reached his apartment and slammed the beaten door closed.

* * *

The moon had been out long. He hadn't been able to sleep for days, so why he volunteered to be first watch, he didn't know. But Kakashi presumed Sai was alert even in his sleep. Yamato though…he's a different story. The gray haired man never could tell what this man was like. Serious, cynical, friendly, sadistic; it was a whirlwind of emotions that he didn't really want to see and didn't care for. Sai was…Sai was Sai. And no matter how you look at it, it was unlikely he would change his false smiles and teasing demeanor.

He shifted again on the stump, wishing he had chosen a tree instead. But he was afraid the movement would wake the two and he wasn't quick enough at the moment to dodge an attack from a lion. Kakashi licked his lips, forgetting about his mask in his tired and delusional state. A small grunt was heard and the mask was loosened and it fell around his neck.

"**Well, looky there. And it took me years to see under that thing to be disappointed when all I had to do was get you aggravated."**

_It's not easy to get me aggravated._

"**I recall it being fairly easy."**

_Fine; aggravated and tired._

"**That's fair. But shouldn't you be aware on a mission. Well rested and all that junk. The minute I die, you decide to relax, huh?"** Kakashi flinched.

_You're wrong._

"**You're slipping, Hatake."**

_Shut up, Obito._

"'**A good ninja never shows his emotions.' Wasn't that what you said many times?"**

_You're not here. It's all in my head._

"**You're losing it, Hatake."**

_I will not lose._

"**Don't let anyone down this time."**

"I won't."

There was a rustling in one of the tents. "You won't what, Kakashi-sensei?" It was Sai. He had heard him.

Kakashi moved on the stump again and said, "I won't let you get up yet. It's still too early. Go back to sleep." And in a few minutes, Sai's breathing had gotten slightly slower.

"**You should take help once in a while. It could come in handy, no?"** Kakashi's showing eye traveled slowly towards his left. There was Obito, in the flesh…or maybe not. He was leaned up against a tree. His black hair had reminded him of Naruto's for an instant, then the idea subsided in his mind, burying itself and then it was like he had never even thought of it. Obito snickered and asked, **"Comparing me to the Kyuubi brat now?"**

_He's not –!_

"**Oh, don't give me that. Tell me that's not what you were thinking when you first heard the news. You were once in that same thinking pattern as everyone else. 'Kyuubi brat. Monster. My sensei should be standing in front of me. I should not have to look at the abomination that is the cause of his death.' Such a harsh teacher, aren't you?"**

Kakashi wanted to say something back, but he knew he couldn't. It was true. But he buried those feelings and never thought of them again. But as he looked at Obito, the memories came when he had thought of killing Naruto But he didn't. Because his sensei also wanted him to be cherished. And that's what mattered. He was now a teammate and friend.

"**Friend? Hah, don't make me laugh! You can't have a friend. It's impossible for you to have a friend. Look at me, I thought we were friends and I ended up dead. Does that say anything to anyone? Hopefully it does."**

_You were my best friend._

"**Hatake Kakashi is dangerous. He would abandon anyone on the spot if he wanted too. He left his teammate, Uchiha Obito, to be crushed by rocks. At least his father would have saved him and ruined the mission. But he'd be saved, wouldn't he? Hatake Sakumo would've saved me. But unfortunately for me, he committed suicide and his son never tried to stop him."**

_That's a lie! I didn't know._

"**And instead of feeling sad, Kakashi gladly took Obito's sharingan eye that he had just gotten and prances around with it, not feeling any remorse."**

_I go to your gravestone every morning. Every morning!_

"**Even the Kyuubi bastard could save Sauske. What I would've done for him back then. Would've given my left eye for him."** Obito chuckled.

_I miss you._

"**You're slipping, Hatake."**

"No I'm not." The air was filled with silence. Obito was nowhere to be seen. Or to be heard. The moon was still in the sky and he could hear Sai and Yamato sleeping, taking calming breaths.

And the wind blew through his hair, trying to tame it and pushing him slightly off the stump. A chill raced up his neck and his head moved to the right. He was here. He could hear the footsteps. They sounded like air. Barely crushing the leaves underneath him.

He wanted to move, race to him and challenge him, bring him back. But he couldn't. His feet wouldn't move and he couldn't even be quick enough to stop a twig from hitting his head. And soon enough, the steps were gone, as was his presence and Kakashi was contemplating whether on telling Hokage-sama that Uchiha Sasuke is close to Konoha. So close, he was surprised Naruto didn't sense him.

"**Demon brat."**

_Shut up._

The tent rattled again. "Sensei, get some sleep. I cannot sleep anymore, so there is no use for me to sit silently in the tent." Kakashi picked a kunai up from the ground and threw at a tree close to Sai's head and of course, he didn't move. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes, I do think it is time for me to get some rest." He picked himself up and headed to the tent. "You may hear some things, but don't worry. I'll still be in there tomorrow morning and we'll head to Konoha."

"Have sweet dreams, Kakashi."

"Yes." And when he made it inside the tent, he gathered up chakra and made the right hand signs and a bunshin was in front of him. He scrawled something down on paper first before speaking to the clone. "Take this straight to Hokage-sama and don't get caught. Don't answer anyone. All I want you to say is we'll be back tomorrow in the late morning." The Kakashi bunshin nodded and was gone in a puff of smoke.

"Goodnight Kakashi." **(1)**

_Hai._

"**You're slipping, Hatake."**

_

* * *

_

7 pages

_(1) As for this, it is Sai who says this and Kakashi answers in his head because he has been hearing Obito talk to him. _

_Well?? It's a new story I'm working on. Yes, much OOC in these people I am currently writing about. But it wouldn't be the same to me if Naruto wasn't obsessed with bringing his best friend home or Sakura trying to talk him out of it, fearing only the worst which is yet to come. And then Kakashi being tormented by Obito and sensing Sasuke but doing nothing. I think I'll put Sasuke's point of view in the next chapter…maybe not. I don't know if I could call it angst or drama that I'm putting in here. I guess you guys will have to tell me._

_Eva_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

* * *

**_The Life We Try To Reach_**

**_Chapter 2_**

_"Just because Sakura-san chooses to do nothing, doesn't mean I have too."_

_– Naruto_

* * *

"Hello Tetsu."

"Chie."

"Hello Sakura-san."

As said girl, Sakura walked down the street, she watched as numerous lights went up and little kids were scolded by mothers and fathers and other relatives to come inside. She took this time to think. Sakura hadn't felt Naruto's chakra all this time, right after he had calmed himself down. She still shuddered at that memory. Before, there really wasn't anything to think of. She wasn't trying to reach out to his chakra signature at that moment. And he had also been out there all day, probably burning off that energy. It really wasn't anything to worry over. But to not feel anything after that? Not even when the tree had fallen there was no rush of chakra. It's just Sakura could always feel it before. Its presence had always made itself known, never vanishing. Especially since the Kyuubi. Oh, how she had come to miss that.

By the time she had reached Ichiraku, Teuchi had given Naruto about ten bowls. She chuckled as he swallowed down the eleventh. "Naruto," she teasingly chided, "If you eat anymore, you'll burst. And probably close Ichiraku early tonight."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan!" Teuchi laughed. "I'm prepared tonight. And he has set a new record for himself. Fifty-seven!"

Naruto patted the seat next to him in between slurps of his fourteenth bowl. "Don't worry –" Gulp. "Sakura –" slurp. "-san. I –" Another bowl. "Worked up an appetite." After Sakura hit him over the head to not talk with his mouth full, she ordered one bowl and only made it to her third. And they could only talk when Naruto had said he had had enough when he made it to fifty-two. "Close, Sakura-san. Close," he laughed to himself. It was quiet. Not boisterous like it used to be. She felt like it had not been rekindled since that time.

"Naruto?"

"Yes Sakura-san?"

She bit her tongue, deciding against it then rethought that. "Why can I not feel your chakra presence as well as I should? I mean, I've had to really concentrate on it, but every time it is getting lower. Why?"

Naruto stirred the juice he could not drink in the bowl, tilting it this way and that way. "Sakura, there are times when one should speak out and learn what they do not know. Now, now is not that time." He slid sideways on the stool and smiled at her. That smile ended any conversation that could have been made. She wondered if she got mad, would that help. But before completing the thought, Naruto had already squeezed her hand and was off.

"Naruto!" He stopped. He actually stopped.

"Yes Sakura-san?"

She bit her lip. "Bye."

"See ya."

* * *

Naruto stuck his hands behind his head, an old habit too old to break. His stomach hurt, and he knew that he had eaten too much today. Past twenty was too much, but Teuchi said he had prepared and Sakura-san… Sakura-san knows things. He tried to strengthen his chakra signal, but his stomach ache was already too much to handle. It was hard enough not puking everywhere.

"Uhmph!" He looked down. "Oh, Naruto-kun! I'm so sorry."

Naruto blinked. "No, that was my fault."

Was it his fault?

"No, it was my fault Naruto-kun. You moved out of the way," she said, her brows furrowing. "I was the one who dropped the water on you. Are you okay Naruto-kun?"

He blinked again, his head suddenly burning. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Here, let me help you with that." Naruto knelt down on the ground, picking up some fruit that had rolled out of a bag. "What are you doing out here Hinata? Where's Neji? He usually accompanies you, doesn't he?"

"Uhm, Neji was out late training with Tenten-san and he left early on a mission this morning. He'll be back tomorrow. My sister had come, but she ran off with her team somewhere." Naruto nodded, vaguely listening to her. The burning wasn't natural at all.

"…Sakura-san…"

"Hmm?"

"I heard Sakura-san and yourself are going on a mission. Is that true?"

"Mmm, yes. We are delivering something to Suna for Gaara. Kakashi and Yamato are going with us. Is that all of them?" Hinata looked down in the bag and nodded her head. She furrowed her brows deeper.

"See you, Hinata."

* * *

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled without realization. He turned around a pained look on his face.

Something was wrong. She looked to her left, then right, making sure her sister had not come back yet. She walked over towards him and handed him an apple. "It's thanks. And sorry for spilling my water on you, I'm terribly sorry." She watched him look down at his jacket, almost dry. Too fast, she thought. "It's uhm, it's supposedly really good."

Naruto-kun squeezed the apple. Looking down, he said to her, "You really shouldn't trust everything everyone says to you Hinata-chan." He took a bite out of the fruit. "It's good. Very juicy." He licked his lips. The bite marks in the apple were too sharp. Hinata looked up. Naruto-kun had a smirk on his face.

"Naruto-kun," she said, reaching out to touch him then pulled back. "Sometimes it is really better to let go. You do know that, right?" His lip twitched, his eyes turning a darker shade.

"Things are much easier this way, Hinata-_sama_." Hinata questioned if she should step back then decided against it.

"You do know," Hinata said carefully. "Sakura-san has…let go."

Naruto growled. "Just because Sakura-san chooses to do nothing, doesn't mean I have too." Someone passing glared dangerously at him and he bared his teeth. They made sure to get away quickly. Hinata watched as Naruto realized this and pulled himself together again. He clumsily scratched the back of his head gave Hinata a nod goodbye. She only smiled back.

When he was at a far distance and she watched his retreating form, she whispered, "Bye, Naruto-kun." He stopped and his back looked stiff, then he carried on. Hinata felt frozen, her heart beating fast, knowing that Naruto-kun was in a lot more trouble than he was letting off. The feeling she had just received from him was knowledge enough to know that this was only the calm before the storm.

"Nee-san." Hinata imagined storm clouds rolling across the sky, moving as fast as her heart. "Nee-san?" She wondered if it was something she could help with.

"Nee-san!" Hinata looked over and slightly declined her head and saw her sister.

"Hello Hanabi. Are you ready to leave?"

Hanabi's eyes looked suspicious. "Yes, I have gathered all that I needed. What are you staring at?"

"The sky Hanabi. Isn't it very," she paused real quick, looking up at the sky. "Gray. Isn't it very gray today? Not a dark blue like it should be."

Hanabi only looked at her sister for a minute, contemplating if that was what was actually going through her head and walked away. Hinata followed, glancing back only to see Kakashi-san hurrying to the Hokage's office.

She wondered when he got back. _Naruto-kun is going to be happy._

* * *

In actuality, Naruto, after feeling Kakashi's chakra signature was far from happy, and Tsunade had to deal with it. The way his brows furrowed and his jaw tightened and how his eyes glanced at the clock furiously were all signs of wanting to get the hell out of here. He glanced back at her after staring at the clock for thirty seconds.

"Tsunade-sama. I would be very pleased if you let me go. It would make me very…" he frowned. He was lying again. And he wondered if she remembered his mission "Happy." Tsunade doubted that. Was about to respond with a fierce "NO" but didn't.

"And why would I let you go on a week long solo-mission that I didn't authorize, is not the least in the village interest and I will have no idea where you are going?"

Naruto bit his cheek, to refrain from a smart-mouthed attack. She waited and closed her eyes for a long time after Naruto opened his mouth and calmly said, "If you are afraid of me looking for Sasuke, there should be no worry. A week would not be in my interest. I would likely ask for a month," he paused took an exaggerated breath and continued. "I do not trust myself for anyone to come along and the only person who I would wish to come is in fact, unable."

Tsunade, interest piqued now, was about to open her mouth then realized and shut it again.

"Do you trust yourself with me – too come along I mean." Naruto stared hard at her, blinked long and hard and she knew the answer once his jaw tightened even more. "How should I trust you when –"

"I didn't say I never trusted you," he growled on the verge of yelling. Tsunade heard Shizune jump in fright outside. "I said I don't trust myself!" Tsunade blinked and saw his sharpened teeth and darker eyes. Then she blinked again and saw the same old Naruto scratching the back of his head. "So yes or no?"

"Go, your week starts tomorrow. If you aren't back in seven days time, I will send out Kakashi and Sakura." His lip twitched but he said nothing, gave her a salute then left.

Shizune burst in the room, looking in the corners, seeing if anything had been broken. "He is having control issues," she muttered. "What can a week do?"

She didn't have time to give her own concerns because Kakashi pushed opened her doors, ignoring the ANBU. "Ah, Kakashi, I got you message yesterday night and was wondering what was on your mind." Kakshi looked at her with one tired looking eye and sagging hair.

"Just a little reunion." He smiled tiredly. "That's all."

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"SASUKE-KUN!?"

"Shut up already Karin!" Suigetsu yelled, trying not to lose balance by his immense headache. Karen gave him the finger but turned away again.

"I can't believe Sasuke-kun would ditch us like that!"

"Can't you find him by his chakra signature?" Juugo asked

Karin huffed. "No. I thought I had tasted something funny in my food last night and I think he slipped me something. Plus, his chakra signal is hard to find, especially now."

Suigetsu slid down into a sitting position. "Guess we'll just have to wait. Why don't you stop bitching and hang yourself or something?" Karin punched him.

"I don't know how long this thing is going to last," she yelled at him. "Knowing Sasuke it could last for weeks for all I know."

"Then he doesn't want to be found right now," Juugo said, almost silently. "There is nothing we can do about that."

Suigetsu nodded, agreeing. Though he looked at his orange haired companion closely. He trusted him now, but not so much when he was going on a rampage.

"Guess we'll just wait," Suigetsu said, covering his eyes with his straw hat that he had torn off the head of his latest victim. His nose scrunched up at the stench of blood and his senses went a little wider, knowing Karin was close enough to kill. He didn't. Doesn't mean he couldn't or didn't want to kill the bitch, but he just didn't. He fell asleep listening to the demented girl kill her throat yelling for Sasuke-_kun_.

* * *

Kakashi was stuck in one of those moments when all you could do was drop your mouth, anything your holding and freeze and become a human statue. He didn't mean for his actions to be so out there, but he had not gotten enough sleep last night. Tsunade was cursing, drinking from the newly opened bottle of sake, the scent traveling around the room, the windows not enough to get the liquor stench away.

Kakashi opened his mouth, "So you're telling me…" he had to pause, not really sure what to do. "You are telling me that you let Naruto go off on a week long mission while Sasuke is out there in our woods?"

"Dammit Kakashi," Tsunade yelled. "I didn't know. This is why you should send messages in description to what the hell is going on! I mean…"

"Wait." Kakashi suddenly said. He held up his hand, Tsunade about to criticize him on bad manners then thought this could be important. Kakashi headed over to the windows, checked each one, and went up to Tsunade's desk.

"He doesn't have to know."

Tsunade blinked.

"Naruto may be rash, but he isn't that stupid anymore." Once again, Tsunade was about to open her mouth but didn't. "He doesn't have to know yet. Send Shino and Shikamaru on a routine run through the forest on the third to last day and have them stay there for three days, seeing if Sasuke is staying in the area or if he was just passing by for some reason." Tsunade nodded, knowing that this was probably the best case because Sasuke coming to the village could be good, or bad. Just depends.

She agreed and dismissed him, but he wasn't done. "You do know we have a mission in two days and you let him leave?"

Tsunade cursed herself again. "Hai, hai, I will call Neji-san in. He has no missions as of now. And it will only take a little while. One and a half days with your speed. And I just received notice that Gaara will meet you half way. He is pushing our meeting up sooner. He sounded distressed in his letter, so it will be moved up to an S-rank mission. You MUST protect the Kazekage at all costs."

Kakashi nodded again this time ready to leave. Tsunade heard him mumble, "Naruto hates when he misses out on tough missions," when he left and remembered when he would have died to take this on.

_Yeah, where did those days go?_

She looked down at her mission book and sure enough, Naruto did have a mission with them. "Damn."

* * *

Naruto was out of the village that night, jumping from building to building till he made it to the gates and took one hard kick and was over it in a few seconds. He was surprised the guard's had not felt him but thought of his decreasing chakra signal. He didn't bother to cover his face as he went through numerous branches and trees. There wasn't a scar on his face when he landed, just a few lines of dripping blood, already dry on his overheated skin.

He looked down at himself. _So it isn't just the inside of me. I wonder how long my body has been increasing in temperature? I haven't had any missions, so I had no trips to the hospital._

His head stated to burn again and he continued on, ignoring how his shoes were being burned off and when his bare feet touched ground the leaves and grass caught aflame before dying out. Naruto tried not to touch anything, making sure to dodge trees and keep his hands close to his back as he ran.

Once he reached his destination, morning already blooming on the horizon, his skin and insides burning from the extra heat being added, he walked into the cave

It was fair sized, bigger than his current apartment, having a deep pond and a hiding area. He had found it a few years ago, and would constantly get permission to leave the village for a walk and come here and train. Three rock slabs stood in front of him, beaten thinner than a few years ago. He walked around them, not paying attention to how the rock smoked and turned colors under his now bare, blackened by the burns feet.

He made the correct sings for Kuchiyose no Jutsu and summoned Gerotora. The frog, who had apparently been sleeping, pried open his eyes, tongue sticking out of his mouth. Once he noticed that he had been summoned, he froze, knowing only one man who knew to summon him and why he had been summoned. "Naruto-sama," Gerotora said, muffling a yawn, but still looking worried.

"I have chosen to take the scroll I rightfully own and have truthfully proven to be able to handle. You once said when not even Sakura or Kakashi could feel my chakra, was when there was a chance for me to hold that in me."

"And I also said if –"

"If I couldn't bring my chakra back to that level and even if I didn't try to conceal it. Right now, my chakra signal is probably the level of a developing baby in his mother's womb. I can't bring it up, but I still hold the strength to beat a whole fleet of Akatsuki. Do you still not believe me? I will prove to you that I can not bring it up. I will show you I have the same strength and nothing has changed." Gerotora shook his head, concentrated and gave a humongous up heave and out came a large scroll.

Naruto took it, looking at the seal, started to make handseals and the seal was unattached. All he had to do was open. He looked at Gerotora.

He lowered his head, looking at the scroll that held nothing but destruction in his eyes. "Are you sure about this Naruto-sama? I could take it back right now and have the elders put the fourth's seal on it again. It won't trouble me at all."

Naruto considered this. He considered the possibility that this could go horribly wrong and the rampage that would follow. He considered that he could possibly destroy everyone he loves and everything he has cherished. He considered the possibility of nothing ever being the same.

He considered the possibility of him not doing this. "Thank you Gerotora. Please leave. I wish to not hurt you when everything happens. I don't trust myself."

Gerotora nodded and a puff of smoke filled his place. He watched as it rose to the cave's ceiling, pushing against the wall. He sat an equal distance away from the stones and pond in his drawn circle surrounded by protection and encasement seals, gathering chakra inside of him, felt it stir and breathed in a long, slow breath.

The scroll opened.

* * *

He thought of two nights ago. Karin drooling over him was enough of a distraction to slip her something in her food. Once it was his turn to watch, it was the perfect time to get away. In second stage, it only took him a full day's trip to make a three day one. He had felt Kakashi around. His chakra signal wasn't well concealed and would rise occasionally in anger.

But he never heard voices.

"Well, seems dear old Kakashi-sensei is losing his touch." Sasuke increased his chakra and knew Kakshi felt him. He could just see the gears turning. He wasn't that surprised when he didn't chase him. It was only a warning after all.

But as he listened closely, he heard someone emerging from a tent and lowered his signal. It was the man, Sai. _The one who was there to replace me._

"_Sensei, get some sleep. I cannot sleep anymore, so there is no use for me to sit silently in the tent." _Pause._ "Kakashi-sensei?"_

Kakshi's voice was low, too quiet to be heard by him.

"_Have sweet dreams, Kakashi."_ Sai said.

Sasuke heard one word from the man. _"Yes."_ After that, there was nothing but silence again. Then muffled whispers and the familiar sound of a bunshin disappearing.

"_Goodnight Kakashi."_

"Yes," Sasuke whispered. "Goodnight Kakshi-sensei."

_

* * *

_

10 pages

_Mmk. So I totally made Sasuke-kun a freak. It's hard getting in a depressed/avenging/sarcastic mood when you woke up so happy and just took a good, long hot shower. Do you know that? And what is Naruto-kun thinking?! Well, I mean, what am I thinking?! I don't know per say, but I guess we'll find out. And what will Shika-kun and Shino-kun find on there little adventure?! The world may never know! (I stole that from something, didn't I?)_

…

_Don't worry, I don't know either._

_Eva._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

_Hey, I figured out where that line came from. _Froot Loops_ commercial!_

* * *

**The Life We Try To Reach**

**Chapter 3**

"_I think everyone is in way over their heads."_

– _Shikamaru_

* * *

On the day the mission to retrieve the Kazekage came, Sakura ha fallen out of bed. _This so isn't the way to wake up._ She got up, rubbed her head and went to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the door. When the door was thrown open, Neji-san stood there in his respectful stance. "Sakura-san, are you ready?" In response to the question, she tilted her head to the side, confusion easily sketched upon it. "For the mission Sakura-san."

"I didn't know you were going on it."

Neji-san's lifted an eyebrow. "Did Kakashi-san not mention it to you?" Sakura recalled the last two days. She had seen Kakashi-sensei exit the Hokage building the night she ate with Naruto. He looked disgruntled. The next day, Kakashi-sensei met up with her, asked her if she knew about anything weird going on, then left once she asked what the hell he was talking about.

Sakura frowned. "No, he didn't. Let me just get my bag, I'll be right down." When she was in her room, she stuffed something extra in there.

As they walked down the road, Sakura started the conversation. "Thank you for coming to pick me up Neji-san. That was very thoughtful."

"It was something Naruto-san would do," Neji-san said, in thought. "And Hinata-sama wanted me to come check up on you I guess. She was worried I think." Sakura crawled back into her mind, wondering what Hinata-chan should be worried about.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura looked up at Neji-san.

Neji-san's eyebrow rose again. "He had a week long mission he had to take care of. I was wondering if you knew something about that." Sakura shook her head, once again crawling into the recess of her mind. Once they had made it to the Hokage's office where Kakashi and Yamato were, Tsunade-shishou briefed them on the mission once more before permitting them to leave.

A day and a half later, they caught up with the Kazekage and decided to take a short break. Sakura sat farther away, digging in her bag. Once she pulled out something that resembled the shape of a book, she unwrapped it. Inside was a picture frame that held her team photo from their Genin days. Sakura ran her fingers across it and a _'crrrrrrk'_ sound filled her ears.

"Aw, it cracked."

* * *

(Naruto 1st POV)

Everything was fine in the first minute. Not too horrible, painful, but not too horrible. I actually had this wild thought that this would be it. My breathing already labored from holding in a surprised scream, I felt numb for five seconds. Shivers rolled up my spine and then I was pretty sure I exploded.

The scroll opened wider, floating across the pond and reaching the wall. My eyes scanned it and I counted fifty-seven seals. My head pounded as something treacherous banged against the sides, invading me. Invading my mind and soul.

I screamed this time. Out of dreadful surprise and excruciating pain, my body lurched forward, hitting the wall of my encasement seal. I bounced back, slamming against the floor. In my blurry vision, filled with pain, I saw red substance leak from me. I screamed again as the enormous power surged through me none-too-carefully. My nails carved into the stone beneath me.

My insides were on fire. Too much power, too much fear, too much evil. My heart pounded slowly, not giving me enough air to continue screaming. The tears that should be flowing out my eyes, dried up inside before even making it out. My body screamed water, screamed fire, screamed things I would never know of after this. It was such a horrible feeling.

I gagged, not being able to puke. Liquids had been evaporated within me. Thus why, when I woke up later, I hadn't already pissed myself.

I tired to breath, I tried to cough, I tried to cry, I tried to roll out of this cage I had made. Nothing worked. I wanted to dig my way through the floor underneath me and I believe I started to when it stopped again.

Before I could fully catch my breath, this time the space between lasting slightly longer, it started again.

Each seal being broken lasting longer than the last, I would have to go through this fifty-seven times in the next three days.

* * *

It took five days total to get back to Konoha. Some nin from bordering countries decided to attack. It would have been fine if Kakashi-san hadn't lost control of the Sharingan. He urged them to move on, but it was clearly evident that Kakashi-san was nowhere fit at the moment to go the speed they had set themselves for. One day of rest and another of traveling slowly came to five days.

Once back in the village, Sakura-san immediately took Kakashi-san to the hospital while the rest continued on. Gaara watched as the girl walked away, finally remembering her connection with Naruto-san and himself. Teammate, friend, he tried to kill her; she gave Chiyo-sama her resolution back which in turn saved his life.

Good ally.

He continued forward, spreading out his search for the blonde jiinchuruki. He couldn't feel him. Wondering if he was suppressing his chakra, they had already made it to the Hokage's office. He stepped inside, the heat on, and walked slowly up the steps.

Neji and his siblings were already inside and recapping the mission as he still silently searched around the village. "…listening to me?" Gaara stared back up at Temari.

"No." Temari frowned and he was on the verge of apologizing when he finally felt it. There normally wouldn't have been enough time to feel it. It was faster than the blink of an eye. And most people wouldn't have felt it either way. But being born with a Bijuu inside of one's self takes a toll on your senses. Even when it is removed painfully causing you to die then being brought back to life.

"Gaara-san?" Said red-head looked up, hearing Tsunade-sama's voice. "You had some business with me?"

"Yes, I suppose I did. It's a private matter, one that can not be helped anymore, but should be discussed none the less." Tsunade raised an eyebrow and kindly ushered the others out. She faced Gaara with a serious determination.

"What do you mean 'one that can not be helped anymore?'" Gaara walked over to her desk, lightly rested his hands upon it, sand spilling off of him in an old habit of his.

"I'm saying Naruto-san is going to be a hell of a lot more trouble now."

* * *

As soon as the last seal broke, so did the encasement seal. Naruto just rolled out, over many pebbles and holes in the ground. At one point, he was seeing everything from a higher elevation. For hours he just saw a swirl of rocks and darkness, loud crashes reaching his overly sensitive ears.

Later, he remembered not being able to breathe for a while. It was no different from before. Every time he was sure his lungs would explode, air just managed to reach him.

Naruto was pretty sure it _had_ been three days since he got out of the terrible pain dealt by the scroll, but he wasn't sure how long he had been inactive. He 'woke up' choking. Air was still evading him, coming in short breaths, his hands grasping at something in front of him. He found himself in water, his body cooling down, the water still turning into steam.

Naruto looked around him, his eyes stinging. All around the cave, giant holes filled the walls; the pond had much less water. He licked his lips, his tongue sticking to the top of his mouth out of dryness. He ducked his head in the water and took mighty gulps. But the thought of never surfacing scared him into coming up. He closed his eyes and soon felt closed in. He tried to sleep, but the horrible feeling of never escaping dreams sent an electric shock through him.

Naruto wondered what other casualties had come with this ultimate power.

Shino and Shikamaru wandered Konoha Forest, trying to pick up anything out of the norm. Shikamaru wondered why Tsunade-sama had not picked Naruto. _It is his friend after all._ But then he thought of the problems that could arise with that. _Damn troublesome brat._

Shino looked over at him, pretty sure of what he was thinking.

"Shikamaru-san," he said, trying to catch his attention. "Do you think it is wise to set up camp now, or later?"

Shio watched as he sighed. "Let's just do it now. There is no use backpedaling or going further. We can cover the rest of the perimeter tomorrow and head back and be there by nightfall." Shikamaru watched him go in search of firewood.

Shikamaru started to patrol the area, even though they pretty much had and came back before he felt a surge of uncontrollable chakra. It only lasted a miniscule of a second. Short enough for him to question if he had even felt it. Shino came back, holding the firewood. He watched as Shino put down the sticks and light matches.

He had said nothing.

They sat there for a while. Not really talking or sleeping. Just kind of there. Shikamaru leaned forward hours later, the clouds disappearing into the darkness of time and fiddled with the fire.

"What do you think, Shikamaru?" Shino asked. He looked up at the bug user. His eyes showing as he lowered his head for a better view. Shikamaru wondered what he was asking. Think about what? What was there to think about? Sasuke? Shikamaru opened his mouth as if to say it was just troublesome, but remembered the surge.

He sighed, lying back on the ground. "I think everyone is in way over their heads." He felt Shino nod before drifting off into a silent sleep.

* * *

Once Naruto was back into his right mind, he looked around the cave, seeing his hand prints carving into the walls. The pond finally stopped simmering around him. Its cold stung him as his body gained back feelings other than pain. He crawled out, tired enough to collapse as he stood. But he didn't. Mind and body passed exhaustion, Naruto had no urge to fall asleep again. Fear won in his silent battle to fall asleep.

Inside, he knew Kyuubi was building up his power. Like he had for the past few months, he held it in. But not before letting what used to be enough to beat Neji out. Once he repressed it, it didn't even feel like he had let out enough.

"I shouldn't let anymore out. Granny-Tsunade sometimes is a little rash." Thinking of Baa-chan, Naruto remembered the limit on days he had. He counted backwards. He had spent three days pulling in chakra, he guessed around two-three days trying to gain consciousness, and he didn't know how long it took him to stand up like he did now.

Naruto stood there for a while, the sun moving over him, shining in some parts of the cave. Sometime close to noon, Naruto felt chakra signals close near him. His first instinct was to attack.

_**Food. Food. Food.**_

The Kyuubi growled within him. It had been twenty – almost twenty-one years since that beast had eaten anything. It had been almost twenty-one years since he had asked for food…Naruto shook his head, not trying to think of humans as something to eat.

His second instinct was to see if it felt familiar. And they did. _Shikamaru. Shino._

Naruto sniffed the air, noticing they were farther away, heading the opposite way. Naruto raced after them, watching his speed and chakra. He still made it too them too soon and his chakra signal felt wrong. "Hey, guys. Wait!" he whined. "Shikamaru, Shiiiiiiino!" The two stopped and Naruto's face split into a goofy grin.

"Naruto-kun," Shino watched as the boy stopped in front of him. "Did Tsunade-sama send you?"

Naruto laughed loudly. He felt great! "Nah, I had a mission. Um, what day of the month is it?"

"Nineteenth. It's the nineteenth of this month," Shikamaru said, glancing over the boy. He had no jacket on like he usually did, his chest was even bare. His pants were cut off below the knee and he had no shoes on. Shikamaru mentioned none of this, seeing as Naruto didn't even blink. "We are heading around the place once more before heading back to Konoha."

Naruto lost his gaze, stepping on the wrong branch, but didn't notice. "There's no one here though. We're safe. No one was around while I traveled back here." Shikimaru glanced at Shino, his question hanging in his eyes.

"We have checked it three times. I miscalculated the surroundings of Konoha forest and mistaken it for it being bigger. I believe it is safe to travel back." Shikamaru sighed, veering left and the two followed.

What he didn't say was that they were both curious about the chakra release. He glanced at Naruto, wondering if he knew anything about it. But as he stared closer, the marks on the man's cheeks had elongated and grown thicker. An almost miniscule change, but there all the same. The smile on his face was natural and unnatural. Naruto hadn't been one to smile lately.

They made it too the gate around four, hours before Shikamaru's statement of when they would be back. He let it slide. Shino had said he misjudged the forest size.

"Naruto, should you not go to the Hokage's office?" Shino's voice dragged him out of his head. Naruto just smiled and shook his head.

"Nah, I think I have to change." He looked down, all of them ignoring the stares many people gave Naruto. "And I think I should travel by rooftop. See ya guys later!" Naruto waved to them his actions exaggerated again. When he got home, he dug through his closet, not many choices to pick from and grabbed the first thing he saw. Once he got dressed, his stomach growled. He hummed and smirked slightly. "Guess Baa-chan is just gonna hafta wait!" he sang.

Somewhere earlier in the Hokage's office, Shikamaru and Shino had interrupted a conversation between two kages. "Hokage-sama. Kazekage-sama." Shino said. He replayed their mission in quick manner, leaving out Naruto and the power surge. Once Shikamaru stared at him, he bowed his head and left.

"Shikamaru." He sighed, his head just out the door. Shino paused in the hallway. "So there was nothing unusual out there?" Tsuande-sama asked.

He turned and bowed his head. "No Hokage-sama. But I do believe Naruto-san is back and heading over here soon." He left, the door slamming behind him.

"Shika –"

"Naruto was that power surge," he whispered, knowing the bug user heard him. He continued further, feeling as Naruto walked away from Ichiraku and headed towards the Hokage's office as he complained about his stomach. There was still something off about his chakra feel. "I just know it was."

_

* * *

_

7 pages

_So….you guys wanna review on that? I don't know what I'm going to do next, but I have the ending and I don't know how long this will be. Probably not too long. I really can't keep a long story for some reason. Please review!_

_Eva_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

**The Life We Try To Reach**

**Chapter 4**

"_I don't think Naruto" – __**"Demon brat"**__ – is safe to be around anymore"_

– _Sakura/Obito_

* * *

Naruto, once coming to the front door's of Baa-chan's building, felt Gaara's signature. Kyuubi growled, still smelling that raccoon on him. _**Kill.**_ Naruto hushed his mind as he used to. Feeling Kyuubi subside he noticed it took longer than it used to, but months of holding everything in was a setback.

The blonde decided to take the faster way, climbing up the walls and hoping up onto the roof's edge.

"Naruto-san, please come down." It was Gaara who said this, Naruto thinking the word _please_ didn't fit the guy's description. Naruto popped his head in. He smiled over to Baa-chan. "Hello, Naruto-san."

Tsunade blinked. "Naruto, where are your normal clothes?" Naruto looked down. He had on some orange ninja pants like the ones that he used to wear with his jumpsuit. They wrapped around his black sandals. His shirt was a black long sleeve and it was covered by an orange cloak with black flames. Draped across his shoulder was a scroll Tsunade had thought looked familiar, but didn't speak about it.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, smiling even wider. "Does it not look good? I could always go change…"

"No," Tsunade yelled, slightly catching both ninja's off guard. "I mean, it looks fine on you. It fits." She smiled and before she could drift off, she snapped her attention back to the problem at hand. "Naruto, the Kazekage has just informed me that missing-nin's targeting Konoha or guys who pose threats to communities have been being killed off…"

Naruto scratched his chin. "You make it sound like a bad thing."

"It is, when we do not know who is doing it. Our resource has pointed out a pattern: They have branched out of this village," Tsunade-baa-chan said, pointing to a map she had just pulled out. She drew on it with a marker, the position's of the killings becoming somewhat of a ripple affect. "According to the person, it started around this area, and became wider. But if we pinpoint to where the bodies were found, we find that people were likely killed on the same day and they were all exactly north, south, east, and west. Someone planned this, and they planned it well."

Tsuande-baa-chan looked up at Naruto. "They wanted us to know." Naruto knitted his brow, not really see why she was telling him this. So, he just shrugged and entered the office. He went over and sat on the other window seal.

"Why would someone want us to know they are killing people? Do they want an award or something?"

Gaara was staring intently at him. He moved to lean against the doors. "I don't know, but we will find out. The killings are getting closer to Konoha." Gaara was still staring at him and he felt his chakra sneak around the room.

"How was your 'mission' Naruto?" Gaara asked him.

"It was fine."

"What exactly did you do, per say, on this mission?" Tsunade-baa-chan blinked. She looked from Naruto to Gaara. She had never bothered to ask him what the mission was for.

Naruto tensed, his face dropping. "I was examining the area. I had felt something and I didn't want to alert Baa-chan on it."

"It is one's duty to alert the Hokage when one suspects danger."

"Not if one could handle the danger."

Gaara quirked and non-existent eyebrow at the man. "And how does one know if one can handle the danger by one's self? What if one was to say, screw up? It could possibly cause a chain reaction then nothing and no one would be safe. Everything would be ruined because one cocky ninja thought they could handle something that in actuality they could not.

"And," Gaara continued. "One thinking they are able to control something is always a dangerous habit to get out of. Don't you agree, Naruto-san?"

Naruto growled. "Maybe if one would just take the risk, go off and try to protect the one's he loves, then maybe people who accuse others of being weak could go and shove their heads up their pale, weak a –"

Tsunade-baa-chan coughed into her hand, gaining back Naruto's attention. "On another note, Gaara-san and I have been discussing matters pertaining your rank." Naruto raised and eyebrow. "We both would greatly appreciate it if you were to consider it and take the ANBU exam."

Naruto blinked, not expecting that, forgetting his previous argument. "But why?"

Gaara answered. "We believe it would be more fitting for one of your power to belong to that group. You could aid many people." Naruto looked at him, holding a contemplative look. Gaara looked ready to 'persuade' him by ay means. He glanced at Tsunade-baa-chan and smiled widely.

"Of course, anything for you and the village Baa-chan!"

* * *

The hospital had released him after two days, gave him the usual discharge. "Be careful with that Sharingan Kakashi." The nurse who had been taking care of him was sure to mention his position again.

"**Don't be so down Kakashi! You still got your health…oh wait."** Obito chuckled from within his mind.

_Shut up._

"**Someone's a little touchy, aren't they?"**

Kakashi didn't respond to himself, instead his mind jumping to Sasuke. Almost two weeks ago, Sasuke – **"Ah, the last Uchiha."** – had walked across the forest of Konoha. He mustered up his strength and tried to find him again. But he didn't.

Sasuke had left. But he did notice a certain blonde ninja was back.

"**Demon brat."**

_Shut the hell up!_

Kakashi had to stop, his breathing labored and his eye starting to hurt. What had Sasuke want? Why was he this close? What was Naruto doing that had made him too busy to notice Sasuke? Was that a good thing, or a bad thing?

"**You think too much Kakashi."**

_You thought too little._

"**Ouch,"** Obito said, appearing in front of him. **"And here I thought we were over that futile fighting. Sigh. But I guess old habits die hard."**

Kakashi continued to walk, his mind making footsteps behind him. **"'One should not show emotions.' What happened Kaksahi? So you're going blind. Doesn't mean it's the end of your career. Oh, wait again. It does."**

_Shut up._

"**You need to learn some new comebacks. The demon brat is faring better than you."**

_Sorry if my comebacks aren't good enough for a dead person._

"**You do enjoy that so much, don't you?"**

_Stop twisting my words!_

"**Your twisting you own words. Just like you are making yourself go blind."**

…

"**Blind as a bat! You won't be able to see anymore! You won't be able to see anymore! You'll sit on your death bed, not being able to look at your precious pictures. Because you are going –"** Kakashi hit he wall, realizing that he had activated his Sharingan and just Chidori-ed a hole in the wall.

"Shit."

"Kakashi-sensei," Yamato said, walking up from behind him. "I thought I heard some birds." Yamato formed the earth to cover the hole. Kakashi relaxed, letting the Sharingan stop, his eye pounding.

"You should take it easy Kakashi-sensei. You just got out of the hospital again." Kakashi, in response to his statement, moved his hand under his hitai-ate and rubbed his eye.

"Yes, I suppose I should. Was there a reason you came looking for me?"

Yamato faltered in his steps as he walked beside Kakashi. "Well, I just got word from Tsunade-sama that Naruto-san is going…"

"– **blind."**

* * *

Another week went by; Sakura had finally run into Naruto to see that his outfit had changed into what looked like a combination of him before two years ago and his father. They ate at Ichiraku, Sakura taking notice that he only had five bowls and wished him goodnight. Before she left, he told her to meet him at the training ground with Neji-san and Gaara-san, saying that they were going to train together tomorrow.

Sakura, who had gotten up early, decided to walk to Naruto's apartment. She knocked on his door once, twice, then more forcefully the third time. The door opened slowly, and it took a second before she noticed Naruto wasn't opening it. The knock had done that. "Funny, I don't think I hit it that hard."

She walked inside, scanning the door. The inside knob had been torn off and the top hinge was broken. Once she pushed it open wider, the top collapsed, bringing it down to the floor. She panicked, picking it up and closing the door with caution. "Okay," Sakura mumbled. "I know I didn't hit it that hard." She turned around once she heard a click – even if it didn't sound right – and stared blankly at the room.

Her frame started to shake as she took in her surroundings uncomfortably. Her hands traced the walls, large gashes decorating every inch of them. They were about three inches wide, and it was obvious that they had been bothered with after the initial cut was made. Naruto's only couch had been mutilated, torn into shreds, the wood broken into splinters. She was careful not to prick herself, but did any way. His couch wasn't fairing any better.

Lamps thrown across rooms, kitchen flooded, bathroom flooded, and room not even recognizable at all; Naruto's apartment…wasn't Naruto's apartment. She continued to walk, angry footsteps etched into to wood. Sakura could tell it was a grown man. And that man had left the feeling of Naruto behind.

Once back in the living room, Sakura looked around, having a feeling that some of the damage had been in Naruto's right of mind. She turned around, and looked at the abused door which showed bite marks and claw marks. Many small indents showed a kunai or two being thrown at it.

She carefully maneuvered the door when it was being open. She closed it, trying to keep it in place as it was hard to hold the knob when it popped out of its hole every time weight was put on it. She took a shaky breath as she stood in the same position as she had twenty minutes ago.

"Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked over, and there stood Naruto. He had a bag in his hands, and she desperately wanted to know its occupants. She smiled at the blonde Jonin.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" _Shit!_

"I live here Sakura-chan," he said teasingly. "Don't you remember?" Sakura laughed as Naruto did.

She took those few seconds to come up with something. "I meant what are you doing outside the apartment? I would presume you would be inside, seeing how it is only seven- seventeen AM." _Half-assed._

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He smiled and Sakura watched as his eyes darkened for the first time since she had gotten back from her mission. He looked at the hand she had closed in a fist, the one she had pricked. She could tell he was watching his words carefully.

"I had to go to the market. Chie was holding something for me." He walked over to her. "What are _you_ doing here Sakura-chan?"

"I was coming over to see what time I had to be at the training ground. You never exactly gave me a time."

"Oh, well, I hope you weren't waiting long. And be there around," he bit his lip. "I'd say around four. You have around roughly seven hours."

Sakura smiled at him, nodded in thanks and walked away. She willed herself not to look at the man who was starting to scare her more and more everyday.

"Bye, Sakura-chan."

* * *

Kakashi was walking down the street, fully aware that Konoha citizens were staring openly at him. He didn't mind though – **"Yeah right!"** – because he usually didn't walk down here alone. It wasn't common for the copycat ninja.

It was early, around eight-thirty. The last person he really expected to walk up aggravated was Sakura.

"**Now that's what I call someone who gets ticked off easily. Better watch out Kakashi-chan."**

_Just, please._

Kakashi watched as the young girl walked up to him in the middle of the road, stopped right in front of him and said: "We need to talk."

"**Hmm. Sounds like the first time Anko broke up with you."**

"Sure, Sakura. About what?"

"**When is that woman coming back from her mission anyways? Isn't it a wife's duty to watch the husband? And plus the woman's about to be a little, sadistic, frighteningly hot mommy. I think she should be at home."**

_She's just out harassing people. It's not like she's fighting. And can't you just…why am I fighting with a dead person who is just my imagination? Shut up._

"**Haven't we covered that it's you who is fighting yourself. Wanna no why? Please tell me ya wanna know why?"**

"I'm sorry Sakura, can you say that again?"

"I said that I wish for us to speak somewhere more private."

"Oh." He gestured her to lead. Once they had made it to the outskirts of town, Sakura slowed down a bit, still leading which direction they took, but staying focused enough to have a conversation.

"**Do you think it's a love confession? Ladies always go for the married man. You never told me if ya wanted to know?"**

Kakashi hushed his mind. Sakura had started to move her mouth, her eyes frantic. She spoke in soft whispers.

"I don't think Naruto" – **"Demon brat"** – "is safe anymore."

"Oh?"

"**You're slipping Hatake. That's why."**

_

* * *

_

8 pages

_As you can see, for some reason I really like to end a lot of the mini-chapters in dialogue. I don't know exactly why, per say, but it makes it more fun for me I guess. Please review and I am terribly sorry if there is not enough romance in this and that it's so short. The romance I intend to put into here is more or less hinted at. And sometimes dark and sometimes sweet. But hints. I guess I wanted to have less romance in one of my stories. Sorry._

_Advice welcome._

_Ooh! Almost forgot! Thanks to my first reviewr..._

_Rose Tiger: __As for what's going to happen next, well, guess we'll have to see! Though I do have it written down... But, what why would I let the suspense be ruined! Not that I'm good at suspense or anything..._

_:)! I made an outline!_

_Eva_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

_**Important Notice! –**__ I had to re-upload this chapter due to my mistake of uploading the unfinished one. I am so sorry! It was my mistake at my lack of patience of trying to get this chapter up._

_Uhm, but before I start, I feel I should…elaborate on things. Naruto, he has just put the other half of Kyuubi in him with the scroll that Jiraiya was talking to that frog about. If you don't know what I'm talking about you have to read the manga. Naruto is trying to keep him at bay and the reason he put him in is, of course, none other than Sasuke. Who else? Kakshi is going insane because of Obito a.k.a. his conscience. It's him fighting with himself technically. He's afraid to feel that way and guilt is warping his mind. Sasuke is an emotional jackass as usual and his main reason for being in this story should be in the next few chapters or something. I don't have the outline next to me. Tsunade is just getting old. Sakura is confused. Hinata is worried about her love. And the whole place is a mess. If you have ANY questions, please ask so I can explain further because I don't want you confused! I know it's confusing a little with so many jumping scenes, so JUST ask._

* * *

**The Life We Try To Reach**

**Chapter 5**

"_You've been ignoring me; I feel forgotten."_

– _Naruto_

* * *

He had probably decided to travel normally when heading back to the campsite, Suigetsu concluded. It didn't take a lot of brain power to know that they would stay there. Karin was too much of an idiot, Juugo had no choice really and he was smart enough to figure out if he left, Sasuke would probably kill him. Even he had to admit that was possible.

In three days time, he was looking at a furiously – but unfortunately love-stuck – Karin, a calm Juugo and a sleeping Suigetsu. A fire was going and they were all sitting around it, Karin farther away from Suigetsu, opting to take her chances near an unleashed Juugo.

"Sasuke-kun!"

The ebony-haired man really wasn't in the mood apparently, and he continued to stare at Suigetsu, who had still refused to get up. Sasuke watched as a smirk played on his lips, and without really moving, he tipped his hat. Sasuke thought of why he kept the man around as he said something to piss off the red-head and begrudgingly remembering as she fired a tirade of insults back at Suigetsu.

He glanced at Juugo – the ONLY one he could really handle. Juugo glanced over at him and gave a weak smile and Sasuke took pity on the man and watched as Juugo's eyes widened before he slipped into a comfortable sleep, spared for a few hours of not dealing with his 'troubling' side.

He told Karin to shut up – both fighting participants noting he only said for HER to shut it. He walked over to his tent, opened the furiously aggravating flap and disappeared inside.

Four more days and Sasuke decided it was time to leave. It was an abrupt choice, and the three noticed how he had acted unusual in the morning, for once not telling the squabbling duo to pipe down. Actually, two out of three of them said they definitely saw him smile, even chuckle. Karin, the EVER so lucky one to miss everything – _"because the damn shark boy always interrupts everything that's good in my life!" "Get off your damn high horse."_ – and had only felt him release his chakra (because she finally got over whatever Sasuke-_kun_ had slipped her.), searching.

He smirked even wider and continued to walk in a different direction before bounding off into the trees. Juugo was first to follow, Karin second. Suigetsu gave one look around, wondering what made his prick of a _leader_ so, so happy and started to follow only realizing the familiar stench of Konoha when they had traveled at least half-way there.

* * *

For the millionth time that day Naruto groaned loudly, shielding his face with smooth tan hands. Why did Baa-chan make everything so difficult? Why did Gaara have to be such an asshole most of the time? Why couldn't Sasuke-teme just high-tail his ass back up here? Why did Gaara have to be such an asshole most of the time? Why'd he buy an apartment that faced the sun in the mornings? Why did Gaara have to be such an asshole most of the time?

Naruto shook his head. The familiar scent of lavender and vanilla had reached his nose again for the fifth time this morning. He opened the door quickly, his old smile reaching his eyes as Hinata-chan stood there blushing.

"Hello N-Naruto-kun. C-Chie-san w-wanted to g-give this to you. You left it a-a-at your other apartment when you moved… I guess. She said it would be wise to do so." Hinata-chan held out her hands and Naruto's necklace rested in them. He grabbed it quickly; not quick enough to scare her but enough to know she probably did the right thing.

He clasped it around his neck, "Thanks Hinata-chan!" He glanced down at her cheek. They stood there for a few awkward seconds until she realized what he was staring at, at the same time he asked, "Hinat-chan, what happened to your face?!"

He watched as the girl started to fiddle with her fingers. An old habit most people thought was gone. Naruto could just hear Sakura-chan yelling at him: "Why'd you say _that_?! You could have so totally phrased that better!" Instead, Hinata-chan's quiet voice intruded his ears. "Uhm, Konohamaru-kun and I ran i-into each other. H-He was throwing a-a shuriken at M-M-Moegi-chan and I got caught in the cross-fire's." She took a big breath. "He a-apologized for a long time and that's why I was later than I-I intended to be."

Naruto vaguely heard himself yell something like, "Did you beat him up?" but his mind was elsewhere. He wasn't paying attention as Hinata-chan probably started to speak again. The clock read ten-thirteen. His thoughts became consumed with the ANBU test. He kept reminding himself why he was taking the test. He would constantly shush the voices – _Kyuubi, that bastard_ – that told him his life wouldn't be the most private thing anymore. Tsunade-baa-chan would probably know when he was taking a piss and stuff.

His breath caught in his throat again. Hinata-chan kept on stuttering. _Would_ Baa-chan keep tabs on him? Why would she need too? Was this not even for the village?

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yes, Hinata-chan?"

"Do you need to be somewhere?" He chuckled at the blush that spread across his face.

"Not unless you need to talk to me," he said, leaning against the doorframe. It might have been rude of him to invite her in, but the thought never fully crossed his mind.

"Well, um, not anything, uh, th-that is r-really important. I-I guess to j-just talk. I suppose it could wait for another time…" Hinata-chan took an unsure step back, studying his face. "Yes, another time if that is alright with you." Naruto tilted his head to the side, smiling. He reached out his hand, twirling it between tan fingers. The reaction from Hinata-chan was exactly what he wanted. A deep blush and incoherent stammering. He lightly tugged on her strands, bending down and placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I suppose another time will come another time," he immediately straightened, hearing quick footsteps heading down the large hall. "Bye Hinata-chan," Naruto whispered, her hair falling through his fingers as he suddenly became nothing but a blur and disappeared, hearing Neji call for Hinata-chan's attention. Less than a second later, he appeared in the Hokage office, where Gaara was holding on odd shuriken and Tsunade-baa-chan looked ready to explode.

"This is not your office Naruto. Please do not frivolously put things in places that are not yours."

"Yet," he threw back challengingly. Gaara smirked, throwing the weapon at him. His face became grim as words left the red-head's mouth.

"Ready?"

Lips twitching, he said, "Couldn't be more."

* * *

Once again the Copycat Ninja found himself along the same street Sakura had only just spoken to him only a few weeks ago. He was perched higher up on a building top. It was early, so no soul wandered the street unless they owned a shop. There weren't many about in this area.

His mind was quiet and Kakashi was happy Anko had come home early. She had only one injection left, but it would most likely hold till the next afternoon. He could make it.

Right?

Quiet, uneven footsteps were heard and the silver-haired ninja glanced down the road.

There was Naruto. Kakashi hadn't seen him for the last few weeks and it showed as he somewhat gaped at the blond. The slight limp in the boys step went unnoticed, barely there, rather his eyes favoring the boy's attire and smile. He walked, as usual, with arms stretched behind his head and an air similar to Shikamaru's laziness. Though his chest shook with what Kakashi guessed was a chuckle or two. And – he looked so much like his sensei that he didn't even notice the whisper of laughter close to the back of his mind. But then the limp didn't go unnoticed.

Though the blond seemed to wear close to what his father had in his day, the tears in the clothing, he was sure, were not supposed to be there. And the limp obviously put the mystery to the uneven footing to rest, seeing as Naruto was actually quiet… graceful.

Wondering what he was doing, it was answered as Naruto rasped his knuckles loudly on a window of what looked like to be a small store that sold Ninja attire and such and such. Kakashi was surprised when he could not recall the store's owner. It was pushed to the back of his mind when his once happy-go-lucky (possibly still…?) entered through the open door.

"Hey! Chie-san, let's go out!"

'_Chie-san'?_

He shook his head and waited. After a few more minutes of Naruto whining and apparently losing, he exited and said a quick goodbye to whoever was in there and bounded off in the direction he had come, limp possibly forgotten by the swiftness of his run.

Making to follow a cough stopped him.

There stood who he presumably guessed was Chie-san. The odd hairstyle instantly caused a spark of remembrance in his un-preoccupied mind. Chie-san…

"Kakashi-chan, it has been so long since I've last seen you," the woman chuckled. "I hope you're not up into any trouble…"

"Am I ever?"

She let her hair fall out of the hold and sway down. "Don't play innocent with me. You always seemed to draw the most troublesome situations. Besides Obito." A faint tickling touched his thoughts as he held in a wince with practiced ease. "Now he was someone who just couldn't run from trouble. It was his right hand man, that it was."

"What did he -"

"He passed."

_He passed?_ And he froze. In confusion, this time he did hear the rumble of laughter. "Well, shouldn't he be happy," Kakashi murmured.

"Yes, he is one step closer. Or maybe farther," and the man watched Chie walk back into her store, grumbling to herself about something or other. Kakashi sighed, internally congratulating Naruto, his first student to become ANBU, but still couldn't hold back the shivers up his spine.

What was he up to?

* * *

The day passed quickly for all as the setting sun shocked most at its fast dismissal. Some stood at it, staring at the colors of the day rushing away. But the movement started after the initial knowledge that there was less than thirty minutes to rush home or to continue with what they had previously been doing.

Sakura, the pink-haired kunoichi, was sitting atop a stool, wondering through all her other wonders why she always seems to choose ramen in a desperate time of need. Teuchi smiled at her, but cast a wary glance at her present company. The man just smiled – _"Can that be considered a smile?"_ – and swirled around the waters from his untouched meal.

"My, my Sakura-san," Ayame laughed. "I've been seeing you quite a bit." She poured some more water into her cup and smiled towards her dad as she continued to work.

"Sakura-san," said girl glanced at Sai. "I'm not sure what to think of this. The last time you had that smile on I was punched into very, _very_ cold water."

Sakura blushed. "I'm sorry Sai. I know it is of no use. I'm just worried I guess."

"For Naruto?"

"Yes," she shifted. "He seems much different. Well, not so much different than like his… usual self. But at the same time not. Naruto, he… I don't even know anymore! He has turned into an impossible enigma at the moment. He's just – not Naruto."

It became silent as she sighed, listening to idle chatter and the soft slosh of spinning noodles. Slosh, slosh, slosh – and she listened to the chatter increase and decrease.

Sai spoke up. "What is your Naruto, Sakura?"

Dumbfounded by the question the first thing to pop into her head was, "_My_ Naruto."

"No, I believe I mean what is your Naruto supposed to be?"

"He's supposed to be Naruto, of course!" Sakura screamed, surprisingly not catching any attention.

Sai's brows knitted in obvious confusion. He sighed. "You are not making this any easier for me," he said as Sakura tried to grasp his meaning. "In your mind, who is Naruto to you? What is he to you?"

Her mouth fell into an 'o' as she finally grasped what he meant. "He is… Naruto." She laughed. "This is very hard to describe. Naruto is a very confusing matter. He is my friend, and I hold him very dear. He is like a brother and his smiles are one of the only things I can truly say I love."

"Then he is your… love?" Sakura stared at him for a few minutes before promptly bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Oh dear God… No! I could never… He is Naruto! T-there is no feelings such as that!" As she calmed, taking a few deep breaths, she glanced over to the poor Sai. He looked lost beyond belief. "I mean he is like family to me. Like a brother. Not a lover."

"Ah, then I believe you have nothing to fear. He is still your dearest friend. He has not left you."

"But that doesn't mean he won't," she muttered.

"And I am positive he knows you will follow," he shot back. She smiled.

"Sai?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know of anything that is going to happen? I feel an immense tension around the Hokage tower lately." Sakura didn't miss the twitch of his lips. "Is anyone planning anything?" she whispered so softly, though she knew he could hear.

He looked her in the eyes, not pleading but demanding. "No."

* * *

Konoha had always been known to be quietest at night. In the day, for nineteen years, they had to deal with a loud mouthed blonde. For another two, they had to deal with a blonde destroying training grounds.

Now as night feel upon the town, many wondered why it had felt so quiet, yet too loud all at once.

Chie was one of the few who knew of the actual disturbance. She had walked around the shop once when a voice, "Chie," interrupted her.

"Naruto-kun, I would expect you to be sleeping by now. I presume Tsunade-sama will put you on a mission soon enough." Naruto smiled at her, all his teeth showing. The face was so like his, she couldn't help but smile back.

"I will. I just needed to pick something up." He walked passed her, slightly moving so the woman wouldn't get hit by the arms that were behind his head. She turned and watched him pick up a few scrolls. "Mind if I take these?"

"Naruto-kun…" He turned and smiled at her. He walked over, shoving them in his pouch and ruffled the woman's head. She was much smaller than him. She sighed. "I can never tell who you are like anymore – your father or your mother."

"Isn't it a child's job to be like both?"

"You already were like that. Your attitude so much like your mothers was always so fun," she whispered and put her hand on his cheek, watching has face. "Seeing your father was always a pleasant surprise. But you have changed…"

Naruto bent down and smiled at the older woman again. "What are you babbling about you old woman? You need to get out more. Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." She punched him in the shoulder and he dropped some money on the counter. He made it to the door before turning around. "We may change; everyone grows up. But in the end, we always turn out the same."

He walked out. It was later that night, long after Chie had fallen asleep that Naruto realized he may have lied somewhat.

* * *

Hours had passed since he had fallen asleep peacefully. After the simultaneous clicks, he was thrown awake when his back slammed into the wall. The pills that had been in his hand clattered to the floor and Danzo, in tired confusion, tried to grasp something. Naruto was in front of him, smiling. "You've been ignoring me; I feel forgotten."

Danzo made a lazy smile. "Naruto-san. What a pleasant surprise. How have you been?"

Naruto disappeared and reappeared in a matter of seconds and Danzo took notice to the locked door. He wondered how he had unlocked them in the first place, it being nearly impossible, even for Sai. It was a feat he wished to find out. "Now really isn't the time," Naruto drawled out in a tired voice. "For your questions."

"I presume you are doing fine."

Naruto threw him onto the desk, and Danzo thought he was way too old for this.

"Hey, you decrepit old man, let's have a little chat."

* * *

_8 pages_

_Sorry for the confusion of updating the wrong thing!_

_I would like to apologize for my prolonged update to the few readers I had gathered. It has been a long few months and things haven't been going as smooth as I wished them too. I guess nothing in my life has been going smoothly. But things are gradually progressing and I have found a ground level to steady myself upon. I will be working on the next chapter and I hope to have it up soon as with some slight change in the first chapter. Something in there doesn't really flow so well with the story so I will be changing that. It's not of great importance and is only one sentence so there is no need for panic and you do not have to go back and read it. Thank you for being patient with me and all that junk._

_Eva_


End file.
